Queen Bea
Queen Bea (クイーン ビー kuiin bi) is a fictional bee, exclusive only to the Sonic fanfiction universe. She is Charmy Bee's mother, and the queen of the Honey Hive colony. History Early Life Bea was born to Dorsato, a rather scatter-brained and immature king, and Apido, a tough, no-nonsense queen, who unfortunately died when Bea was just a little girl. Despite his incompetence, Dorsato was very adoring and doting to his daughter, often calling her his "special little girl" and often spoiled her to no end, although Bea never acted spoiled, but rather played along with his silliness. Her mother, before dying from an illness when Bea was only 12, gave her a higher education and made sure she was ready to be queen. She wanted to be stricter with Bea but Dorsato would not allow anyone to hurt his daughter mentally and physically. Unfortunately, this special love would negatively impact Bea in the future as she would not be ready to put up Queen Vespa abuse. The First War, and Becoming Queen Shortly after the assassination of Dorsato's brother, dissent in the Honey Hive Colony is at its highest. Riots break out, soldiers join in on it, and they demand that the monarchy to be overthrown. The royal officials are horrified at this and immediately make plans. They pressure Dorsato to leave the throne willingly and they, soon afterwards, hand over the crown to Bea, who had just turned 18. Under her guidance, the bees ultimately surrender. She reluctantly signs a treaty that states the Honey Hive Colony has to lose 20% of its land to the Yellow Hornet Empire. Bea sadly agrees, and the war ends. After the war is finished, Bea immediately approves legislation to improve on her father's efforts (and the war) to make the kingdom thriving again. Luckily, the royal cabinet uses some of its excess wealth to restore the economy. While this happens, Bea opens herself to find suitors. And she ends up with tons of them. Ranging from a religious fanatic and a obese penguin, she finally finds the right one, Vinegar. They hit it off splendidly and Bea is married at the age of 19. .A little after nine months later, they have a son together, Prince Charming (whom Queen Bea affectionately nicknames "Charmy") The Hornet's Invasion Shortly after Charmy's birth, under Similiojo's '''orders, Queen Vespa and her band of evil hornets invaded the Honey Hive Colony. With the help of her husband, Vinegar, Bea managed to escape with her infant son. Vinegar stayed behind to ensure their safe escape, but was ultimately killed by Similiojo's soldiers. During their escape, the hornets would eventually start closing in on Bea, and she knew this. Fortunately, she found a small hut in the middle of the woods and left the baby Charmy on the doorstep before leaving, and Charmy was taken in by Vector, Espio, and Mighty (who was not mentioned in Honey Hive Heist, but was in fact in the flashback in chapter 1) Bea, however, was eventually captured and brought back to the evil Queen Vespa, who would later lock her in a dungeon and spend the next six years mercilessly torturing her, which included the removal of Bea's wings and stinger. Honey Hive Heist Six years later, Vespa's top soldier, General Poyse, would hire a band of bounty hunters known as "Team Hooligan", led by Nack the Weasel, to seek out the "missing prince of Honey Hive." After kidnapping Charmy and bringing him back to Honey Hive, Queen Vespa brings him forth to a shackled Queen Bea in the dungeon area. Charmy doesn't recognize her, but seeing her in distress, he tries to comfort her and assure her that he would do everything in his power to rescue her. Bea, meanwhile, is overcome with emotion seeing her baby all grown up and is in tears as she tries to reach out for him, but the two are separated by a thick glass window. Later, Vespa brings a broken-down Bea out in the open for her horrified people to watch, and is about to kill Charmy in front of her to break her down once and for all. However, renegade Hooligan member '''Enigma the Wolverine rescued Charmy by throwing a dagger at Vespa's hand. Meanwhile, Nic the Weasel, tagging along with Espio and Vector, who have arrived on the scene to rescue Charmy, free the honeybee slaves and go after the hornets. Amongst the chaos, Vespa grabs Bea and flies off. Espio gives chase, but engages in battle with Enigma once more, and loses sight of her. Vespa brings Bea out in the open above the rebelling honeybees and is about to sting her to death, when caffeine-highstrung Charmy blasts in and stings Vespa over and over, freeing Bea (and leaving her to fall into the arms of a honeybee solider) and taking the hornet queen down before the caffeine kick runs its course and Charmy suddenly falls asleep. Before Vespa could kill Charmy, Vector grabs her and Espio takes hold of Charmy. Bea rushes in, concerned for her son's well-being, and Espio assures her that he is fine, and Charmy wakes up that very instant. The colony is free, Bea is queen once more. The first thing she does, however, is hug her long-lost son, explaining that she is his mother. Charmy is (as well as his Chaotix colleagues) shocked at first, but he then tearfully cries out for his momma, hugging her tightly, and the two are reunited. After celebrations are made, Vector and Espio confront Charmy, telling him that the Honey Hive Colony is his home now and he must stay. Charmy tearfully insists he belongs with the Chaotix, and Bea decides that the Chaotix are his family as well. She allows him to stay with the detective agency, so long as he returns home on weekends and holidays. Bea continues to rule over Honey Hive Colony. Personality Bea is almost always seen sporting a smile. Despite the years of brutal abuse by the hands of Queen Vespa, she remains optimistic. She is a very gentle and polite, though strict when need be. She demands Vector does not overwork Charmy at the detective agency. Some say she is a honeybee version of Vanilla the Rabbit, though less about manners and more about grace and dignity. It's clear, however, her love for Charmy knows no boundaries. While locked away and tortured by Vespa, the thought of seeing her young son again was the only thing keeping her alive. Bea is also known to be very forgiving. Even though Jumoke Jumpsand helped to kidnap Charmy, she doesn't hold it against him, and convinces him that he should return to his family, as well as allow Enigma to leave Honey Hive without arrest, after she learns he helped to save Charmy. Also, while she imprisoned Vespa after reclaiming her hive, she does not torture her, but rather allows her free access in the dungeon, so long as she is well-guarded and not allowed to escape. Relationships Family *King Vinegar (husband; deceased) *Charmy Bee (son) *Dorsato (father) *Apido (mother, deceased) Friends *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon Enemies *Queen Vespa *General Poyse *Any other hornet soldier Trivia *Queen Bea is the third fictional mother for Charmy Bee to be created. The other two are Queen Bee from Archie, and Queen Bee from Fleetway. Bea is also the only mother of Charmy with an actual name. *The first two pictures of Bea drawn have her eyelids as orange. Later, they would be colored yellow to match her black-and-yellow fur. *In the fanfiction universe, Bea's stinger and wings were ripped off by Vespa. In reality, she is without her wings or stinger because her creator (Toni the Mink) simply forgot to draw them on the first time she designed her. *Bea was originally named "Beatrice" but was later shortened to "Bea" as a play on words for "queen bee" *Although he was never named in "Honey Hive Heist" according to Bea's creator, Toni the Mink, Bea's husband (and Charmy's father) is named "Vinegar" *Bea's existence primarily takes place in the games or Sonic X, and not Fleetway or Archie, where Charmy's mother is a completely different character. Gallery Artwork chapter5.jpg beacharmy.jpg|Bea and Charmy reunited bea2.jpg Toni commission - Charmy family.jpg|The royal family of Honey Hive (drawn by Louise F Anderson) External Links *Honey Hive Heist Category:Bees Category:Mobians